fall in love in a Graveyard ? Who know's
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Naruto dan Kakashi bertemu di pemakaman. Siapa ? Lalu apa yang di lakukan Kakashi di sana. Naruto tertidur setelah menangis ? Lalu kenapa Jantung Kakashi berdetak keras kala melihat Naruto tertidur. Dia kan masih kecil/BadSum/Warn: Boys Love. OOC. Typo(s). Couple : KakaNaru. Oneshoot Kakanaru pertama Hime. RnR minna - tachii '-' -


**fALL iN lOVE iN a gRAVEYARD ? Who know's **

**Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue Hime**

**Disclaimer : Naruto cuman milik Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Pairing : KakaNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : This Story Is Boys Love, OOC, Typo (s), M – Preg, alur cepat, cerita pasaran, keterangan umur ( Naruto : 16 tahun, Kakashi : 8 tahun akan bertambah sesuai alur dalam cerita ^^ ) **

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit biru cerah, matahari yang bersinar terik, angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah manis yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon maple yang telah menguningkan dedaunannya. kelopak matanya tertutup berhiaskan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Di tangannya buku usang dengan cover yang telah mengelupas dan warna kertas yang telah menguning, terbuka menampilkan dua buah foto yang di temple di tengah – tengah buku. Di dalam foto itu seorang wanita berambut merah panjang digerai indah tengah meniup lilin dan dua orang yang sama – sama berambut pirang, di sampingnya tengah tertawa lepas.

Dua foto yang terletak sama dengan orang yang sama namun dengan suasana berbeda. Didalam foto itu seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang hanya bisa tertidur di tempat tidur dengan selang oksigen dan alat – alat medis yang mendukung kehidupannya, tengah mencoba tersenyum – walau terlihat sangat miris – disampingnya dua orang yang sama tengah memeluk sambil menitikkan airmata, terlihat suasana sendu menggeluti.

Kembali semilir angin menerbangkan helaian – helaian pirang pemuda berwajah manis itu. Kelopak matanya yang berwarna putih susu hampir terlihat pucat kontras dengan warna kulitnya dahulu yang berwarna tan, kelopak matanya yang tertutup kini terbuka perlahan namun tertutup kembali saat sinar hangat mentari terlalu menyilaukan mengintip di sela – sela dedaunan menusuk mata yang terlihat sangat lesu.

Sekira sinar mentari tak lagi menyakiti matanya kelopak itu terbuka penuh. Biru cerah seperti langit itulah yang pertama kali muncul.

' Cantik ' gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat setiap gerak gerik pemuda pirang walau gerakan yang di lakukan pemuda pirang itu hanya diam, menangis lalu tertidur.

'Apa dia sosok malaikat ?' Tanya sosok itu pelan namun hanya suara gemerisik angin menerpa dedaunan yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

' Kurasa iya ' putusnya.

Perlahan sosok cantik bersurai pirang panjang mencapai tengkuk itu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mungil. Bahkan mungkin hanya tinggi beberapa centi meter darinya yang berumur 8 tahun di tahun ini.

Pemuda pirang itu duduk kembali, mengambil tas dan merapikan seluruh barang – barangnya yang tercecer, dan memasukkannya dalam tas selempangnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah membelakangi sosok yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sedih. Haruskan dia berpisah - walaupun belum sempat bertatap muka – dengan pemuda manis itu.

Dan nyatanya pemuda manis itu pergi meninggalkannya….

Meninggalkan dirinya yang duduk dengan perasaan sedih dan bahagia.

Sedih karna sosok manis itu pergi dari pandangannya. Bahagia karna dia telah jatuh cinta di umurnya yang ke 8 tahun. _Haruskah kau berbangga dengan itu -_-"_

" Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta " ungkapnya. Dia meremas dada kirinya tempat jantung yang kiri berdentum keras.

" Kau akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti_ Onii-chan_ " sumpahnya dalam hati. Kini bocah berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut silver yang menawan itu mulai beranjak menjauhi sebuah tempat dimana awal dari kisah cintanya kelak. Dimana dia bersumpah didepan sebuah makam. Berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat dan kembali membawa sosok pirang yang telah menawan hatinya.

Bukan tempat yang layak untuk jatuh cinta namun bagi Hatake muda pemakaman itu menjadi tepat yang sangat bermakna baginya.

**Setahun kemudian**

Setelah kejadian atau mungkin pertemuan singkatnya dengan pemuda manis itu kini Kakashi mulai menjadi stalker – termuda ( ingat kakashi masih berusia 9 tahun) – yang mencari data – data bahkan mencari beberapa foto pemuda manis yang kini dia ketahui namanya. Namikaze Naruto. Seorang siswa dari Konoha High School. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang telah meninggal dunia beberapa tahun silam karna penyakit _kanker selaput otak_ yang diderita Kushina. Sedangkan Minato meninggal saat perjalanan pulang dari Inggris menggunakan pesawat pribadi miliknya. Kedua nya meninggal tepat tanggal 10 Oktober di jam yang sama namun di tahun yang berbeda, tepat saat putera mereka berulang tahun yang ke 13 tahun dan 16 tahun. Miris.

' Jadi yang di datanginya itu makam ibunya. Dan makam ayahnya ' batin Kakashi. Kini dia berada di kelas dan Kurenai – Sensei ( guru mata pelajaran kimia ) tengah menerangkan macam – macam larutan yang sudah di ketahuinya. Mata _onyxnya_ hanya terpatri pada data yang beberapa saat lalu di dapatkannya melalui data Negara.

" Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu lagi _Onii–chan_ "

Hiiiii~ tiba – tiba Kakashi merinding. Mungkin ada hantu arwah gentayangan yang bangkit dari peristirahatannya atau seorang nenek lampir yang akan mengamuk menyuruhnya mengepel lapangan basket – lagi.

" Dan aku juga tak sabar untuk menghukum dirimu Hatake. Pergi keluar dan bersihkan lapangan basket. Sekarang " _benar kan ? -_-_

" Ha'i _Sensei_ " tuhkan benar. Rutuk Kakashi mulai berdiri malas menuju pintu yang terletak jauh dari tempat di duduk.

" Cepat Kakashi " teriak Kurenai

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha " di sahuti oleh tawa membahana seluruh kelas kala melihat sang Hatake muda lari terbirit – birit menuju pintu saat Kurenai berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

_Yare – yare ~_

.

.

Berpindah scane dan tinggalkan dulu si Hatake muda yang selalu berulah pada guru _killer_ macam Kurenai ( di gampar Kurenai ).

.

.

" Ada yang bisa menjawab ?" Tanya seorang pada seluruh penghuni di kelas 11 – B.

Semuanya Nampak hening, senyap tanpa ada yang menjawab. Bahkan mengacungkan tangan pun tidak. Membuat _Sensei_ yang tengah mengajar di kelas itu membuang nafas lelah. Dia sudah menjelaskan dan semua bilang paham lalu saat di Tanya kenapa senyap begini. Rutuknya dalam hati. Oh ayolah dia hanya seorang manusia yang meminta di hargai dengan partisipasi murid – murid yang tengah di ajarinya. Menjadi pengasuh memang lebih mudah dari pada menjadi guru. Batinya.

" Saya _Sensei_ " semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok pirang yang duduk di bangku paling pojok sebelah kiri. Tangannya mengacung dengan raut muka datar.

" _Mendekusai_. Maju lah kau membuat tidurku tertanggu bocah " geruto seseorang yang bertepatan di sebelah bangkunya.

" Oh ayolah _deer_ kau takkan tidur kan selagi kekasih mu meju kedepan " jawab pemuda pirang itu.

" Oh aku cemburu " tukas pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat spike sinis.

" Tenanglah _puppy_ hanya kau yang ada di hatiku Kiba " rayu pemuda pirang itu pada seorang pemuda didepan bername tag Inuzuka Kiba.

" Menjiikkan " kilah Shikamaru yang langsung terbangun kala mendengar kekasihnya merayu pemuda lain. Cemburu eoh, _deer_ ~

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. Menggoda pasangan Nara Inuzuka itu membuatnya harus menahan tawa.

" Majulah Naruto-san " panggil sang _Sensei_. Dia memberikan spidol pada Naruto.

Naruto menulis seluruh angka di depan kelas. Dan seluruh murid tercengang. Bagaimana seorang naruto orang yang paling menjijikkan – karna sering merayu lakilaki – dan juga orang paling bodoh – _hell!_ Terbukti dengan dirinya yang selalu berada di peringkat terbawah – serta pemuda yang paling di benci dan sering di bully oleh kau perempuan – karna iri dengan wajah manis dan rambut yang indah milik Naruto -.

Tak

Soal fisika dengan kerumitan sedang itu di selesaian hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Naruto bergegas pergi menuju bangkunya kembali. Atau menuju pintu yang bertepatan di belakang kursinya ?.

" Bagus Naruto–San. Tetapi jawaban akhirmu salah. Bisa kau perbaiki " ucap _Sensei_ membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

" Memangnya aku peduli " jawab Naruto sekenanya. Dia langsung pergi menuju pintu dan keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Sang _Sensei_ hanya menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengacuhkan sikap dingin Naruto padanya._ Mungkin dia masih marah_. Batinya memelas.

Yah ~ tanpa ada yang mengetahui Naruto hanya seorang yang kesepian dirumah besar tanpa ada orang yang bisa menemani waktu kesendirianya. Hanya para _maid _yang bertugas membersihkan rumah namun semua _maid_ itu bukanlah teman mereka selalu bersikap formal pada Naruto yang membuat dia sangat muak bila berada dirumah. Dan juga hanya seorang pengasuh dan _body guard_ pribadi yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada Naruto. Umino Iruka. Seorang pengasuh sejak Naruto bayi dan menjadi _body guard_ untuk Naruto saat Naruto beranjak sekolah, Dan juga menjadi guru salah satu bentuk pengawasannya pada bocah pirangnya. Hanya Iruka yang menjadi teman Naruto selama ini dan yah~ Iruka pun hanya manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai keluarga. Dia tak selalu bisa menemani Naruto di saat – saat tertentu walaupun itulah pekerjaannya. Menemani Naruto selama pemuda itu belum menikah.

Iruka segera keluar kelas setelah meminta izin pada para murid untuk keluar sebentar. Dia segera mengejar Naruto dan hanya satu tempat yang sering di datangi oleh sang pirang kesayangannya. Taman belakang sekolah yang bersebelahan dengan hutan kematian sehingga jarang ada murid yang datang kesana.

**Hosh hosh hosh **

Nafas Iruka memburu mengingat jarak taman itu dengan ruang kelas Naruto lumayan jauh. Setelah berkeliling mencari pohon maple yang sering di gunakan Naruto untuk bersandar atau tidur akhirnya Iruka menemukannya. Namun hal yang di depannya kini bukanlah hal yang pantas dan juga membuat mulutnya menganga lebar. Darahnya medidih menuju pipi kecoklatannya. Hingga tampak seperti merona marah. Atau memang dirinya sedang marah ?.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, hah ? " teriak iruka marah. Teriakan yang cukup menggelegar untuk seorang yang penyabar sepertinya membuat 4 pasang mata – minus Naruto – kaget dan menoleh pada sosok marah Iruka. Mereka menelan ludah gugup dan mengelap keringat dingin.

Pandangan sayu Naruto teralih pada sosok pengasuhnya yang mendekat lalu yang di lihatnya hanya buram sebelum kegelapan.

.

.

.

" Lelahnya " keluh seorang bocah yang sedang duduk di lantai basket. Perlu dua jam untuk mengepel seluruh lantai arena yang mana banyak sampah dan kotoran berserakan sehabis pertandingan kemarin.

_**Haaahhh**_

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengelap keringat lelahnya. Dia kembali mengambil _smartphone_ yang tergelatak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya.

Dan sebuah foto di layar depan _smartphonenya_ membuat rasa lelah Kakashi seketika menghilang. Rasa panas terganti dengan rasa dingin yang menyejukkan kala melihat senyuman indah milik Namikaze Naruto. Yah sebuah potret dimana Naruto tengah memberi makan anjing kecil nan lusuh juga kotor dengan sepotong kue dan daging hamburger di sela tiang listrik dan tempat sampah. Namun bukan itu yang membuat rasa hangat yang menjalar di hati Kakashi kali ini. Namun senyum tulus milik Namikaze Naruto yang telah kehilangan senyumannya – menurut info – sejak ke dua orang tuanya meninggal atau ibunya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu.

" Kau sangat cantik Naruto–_oniichan_. Aku jatuh cinta padamu " ucap Kakashi membuat teman yang mendekatinya berhenti mendadak.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata biru itu menghentikan jalannya. Dia berniat untuk mengagetkan _kohai _yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tetapi harapannya untuk sekedar memberikan kejutan pada pemuda yang di sayanginya pupus termasuk rasa cinta nya pada remaja – dia tak mau menyebut Kakashi bocah walau kenyataannya begitu – berambut silver pewaris dari sekolah yang dia tempati ini.

Hatake Kakashi.

" Ano ? _Senpai_ sejak kapan kau berada di situ ?" ucap Kakashi berbasa - basi. Dia bukannya tidak merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengendap – endap sejak tadi, tetapi dia sengaja agar gadis cilik itu mendengar ucapannya, karna perempuan itu selalu mengganggunya.

Gadis cilik itu menggeleng imut pelan membuat surai pirangnya bergoyang dan itu membuat Kakashi bertambah enek liatnya.

" Bukan apa – apa kau hanya di panggil oleh Kurenai _sensei_ " jawab gadis itu dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruang basket itu.

Kakashi diam saja tak memperdulikan omongan gadis itu. Kakashi tau bila dia berbohong. Kurenai _sensei _takkan pernah memanggil dirinya yang dia tahu pasti sedang menjalani hukuman darinya.

_**Haaaahhh**_

Kakashi merasa lelah dan matanya berat untuk terbuka sekelembat bayangan dia sedang melihat Naruto nya berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis yang merekah. Sangat cantik…

_Kini aku hanya bisa membayangkan dirimu _

_Tetapi aku pastikan semua bayanganku akan menjadi nyata._

_Aku yakin kan itu _

**Lima tahun kemudian **

**Kakashi pov **

Hari ini tepat bulan awal masuk sekolah. Hal sangat ku benci apa lagi saat berkumpul di tengah aula dengan beribu murid KHS serta mendengarkan pidato yang tidak penting dari kepala sekolah dan ketua Osis. Cih menyedihkan. Kenapa tidak Narutoku saja yang menjadi kepala sekola disini, dengan begitu aku tak akan bosan mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Mungkin jika Narutoku yang berbicara aku takkan merasa bosan malah aku akan bertahan seharian pun aku akan bertahan duduk di kursi dengan beribu orang di sekitarnya. Tidak aku takkan rela bila melihat Narutoya dilihat oleh orang lain. Hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat Naruto. _Posesive. Yang berlebihan _

_**Arrggghhh**_ menyebalkan…

" Kakashi " teriak seseorang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat melihat ada seonggok (?) makhluk hijau memanggilku. _Yare – yare_

**Kakashi pov end**

Seorang remaja berjalan menuju remaja lelaki lain yang berjalan jauh didepan nya. Dia mencoba memanggil temannya tapi sialnya hanya angin dan tatapan tajam yang menjawab panggilannya.

Sekali lagi dia bereriak dengan lantang " Kakashi " panggilnya yeah pemuda itu menoleh padanya. Dia segera berlari menuju Kakashi yang menghentikan larinya hanya menatap datar dirinya. _Uuurrggghhh _betapa dia iri pada sosok sempurna Kakashi. Mata tajam bola mata cerah berwarna _Onyx_ berkilau. Rambut perak yang di style berdiri dengan pony kiri yang menutupi kening ratanya. Badan proposional tingginya pas. Oh Guy kau mendiskipsikan Kakashi layaknya uke -_-

" Hn ada apa Guy ?" dahi Kakashi mengerut kesal. Oh ayolah jangan tambah kesialannya di hari ini.

" Tidak, kau akan ke aula kan ?" Tanya Guy. Dia mengabaikan fikirannya barusan tentang Kakashi yang menjadi uke.. hiiii~ dia bahkan merinding di buatnya

" Tidak, aku akan mencari tempat tidur yang nyaman " ucap Kakashi malas.

" Boleh aku ikut ?" pinta Guy dengan mata berbinar dengan _turtle eyes_(?) miliknya. Merayu Kakashi agar mengajakanya juga. Siapa tahu dia kan ikut populer juga. Modus ~

" Tidak " jawab Kakashi singkat. Dia berpaling dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan wajah menyedihkan Guy bagai kura – kura yang tidak di beri makan.

' Jahat ' inner Guy memelas. -_-

.

Taman belakang sekolah. Pohon maple dekat kolam ikan yang terpelihara dengan baik dengan jembatan yang membelahnya. Kakashi tertidur dengan lelap sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan dapat di pastikan dia terlambat mengkuti upacara penerimaan murid baru dan satu jam pelajaran. Toh dia tak peduli.

'Siapa dia ?' gumam seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah mengamati seorang siswa tengah tertidur dibawah pohon maple. Tempat dia menghabiskan tidurnya dulu selagi bersekolah. Dia terkekeh pelan _' ada juga yang mewarisi kebiasaan ku '_

Perlahan sosok pirang itu mendekati Kakashi yang terlelap. Dia berjongkok di samping remaja itu memperhatikan setiap detail pahatan tuhan pada remaja itu. Aneh dia merasa pernah melihat remaja ini di pemakaman dulu.

Sosok itu mengguncangkan bahu Kakashi dengan pelan. Membuat sang onyx membuka sinarnya. Dan satu kedipan membuat Kakashi terbelalak lebar.

Dia duduk tegap dengan kedua tangan di masing – masing pipi sosok itu. Tanpa memperhatikan wajah sang pirang mulai memerah – shock – atas perlakuan tiba- tiba Kakashi.

Chu~

Kakashi mengecup pelan bibir hati berwarna pink itu. Oh tidak bibir ini terasa nyata. Terasa sangat manis di indra pengecapnya. Kakashi menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat ringan bibir hati itu. Benarkan bahkan di mimpinya saja dia bisa merasakan begitu manisnya bibir ini.

Tanpa sadar Kakashi terus mengecup ringan bibir itu. Menjilatnya kemudian mengecup bibir itu. Membuat sang lelaki pirang yang awalnya terkejut menjadi terbuai oleh sikap lembut yang Kakashi lakukan padanya. Namun entah berapa kecupan Kakashi melepas tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan dahi berkerut.

" Oh tidak tuhan jangan kau permainkan aku lagi. Bahkan kini Naruto ku tampak nyata. Kau tidak mengirimkan banci itu lagi kan. Dia begitu mirip dan bibir nya terasa manis. " ucap Kakashi panic membuat sang pirang memerah – marah dan bingung.

Plak

Seketika dia menggeplak(?) kepala silver Kakashi membuat sang empunya kepala meringis pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Tidakkah itu sakit. Oh tidak jangan jangan dia tante- tante genit lagi. Oh tidak bibirku hanya untuk Naruto "

Kini persipangan pembuluh vena tercetak jelas di kening Naruto.

Plak

Dia memukul lagi kepala Kakashi membuat sang empunya kepala melotot marah.

" Apa ? " tantang lelaki pirang itu.

" Kau mau apa. Dasar murid tak tau sopan santun. Kau membolos di upacara masuk sekolah. Kau juga menciumku tanpa sadar. Kau tau ciuman itu berharga untukku. Apa lagi itu yang pertama. Dasar murid gila " teriak Naruto marah mengumpat penuh serapah untuk Kakashi.

Cpreet

Eoh ?

" Wah bahkan kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto ku " ucap Kakashi. Dia memotret ekspresi marah lelaki itu yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Narutonya.

" Itu karna aku memang Naruto bodoh. Apa kau tak mengenal kepala sekolah paling tampan di seluruh Jepang. Kecuali si teme yang membuat fans – cowok – ku menurun " ucap Naruto narsis.

" Wait wait " Kakashi memejamkan metanya pelan. Menghembuskan nafas kasar nya. Dia yang bodoh atau memang dia bodoh. Di depannya lelaki manis memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam adalah kepala sekolahnya, lagi wajahnya manis dan sangat mirip dengan Narutonya. _Sudah_ _Sadar belum_

perlahan Naruto berdiri dengan dengusan kasar. Namun kembali terduduk saat tarikan keras yang berasal dari Kakashi. Membuatnya mendarat di pelukan hangat milik Kakashi dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang, membuatnya bisa mencium aroma mint segar menguar dari balik seragam itu.

" jika kau memang Naruto ku. Jangan pergi. Kumohon " lirihnya. Dia mendekap erat Naruto menyandarkan kepala pirang Naruto didadanya.

" Ck. Lepaskan bocah " Naruto berontak tentu saja. Ingin rasanya dia kembali memukul kepala putih milik Kakashi yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya.

" Tidak akan. Aku sudah lama memimpikan akan memeluk tubuh ini. Aku sudah lama menginginkan mencium bibir ini. Aku sudah lama menginginkan untuk menghidup aroma manis ini. Sudah sangat lama. Aku hanya selalu bisa bermimpi. Bahkan aku mimpi basah lebih cepat dan aku memimpikan kau mendesah di bawah ku " cukup wajah Naruto tak bisa lebih merah dari ini. Pipinya terbakar mendengar kalimat terakhir dari bibir muda itu.

" Sudah sangat lama sejak kau terakhir datang ke pemakaman khusus itu 6 tahun lalu dan bertahun – tahu sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan pesona mu kau mebuat ku menjadi penguntit di umurku ke 9 tahun. Jadi kumohon jangan pergi " kali ini wajah Naruto menatap tak percaya. Remaja di hadapannya adalah anak yang selalu mengintipnya di pemakaman. Anak Hatake yang memang di jodohkan dengannya. Ck dunia memang sempit.

" Tenang saja aku takkan pergi darimu " ucap Naruto kini dia balas memeluk Kakashi, namun Kakashi yang berada di pelukan Naruto. _Hell_ dirinya lebih tua dari bocah itu wajar jika dirinya lebih tinggi dari bocah berumur 14 tahun.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Naruto kini duduk tegap bersandar di pohon maple di sampingnya Kakashi tertidur dengan pulas sembari memeluk erat tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalannya di bahu Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Dia tak menyesal memutuskan si Teme itu. Bukan karna Kakashi berwajah tampan dan lebih muda. Tapi karna Kakashi lebih mencintainya. Dan dia yakin Kakashi tak mungkin berkhianat. Tak seperti Teme yang bahkan berkhianat pada gadis berambut norak dengan wajah penuh bedak dan payudara implant. Naruto juga yakin wajahnya pasti di operasi. Dan apa yang di katakan teme bila dirinya tak dapat mengandung dan menghasilkan keturunan.

Apa dia tak tau bila keluarga Namikaze semuanya laki – laki ( a/n : peace ) dan semua laki – laki Namikaze adalah _Male Pregnant_. Yeah kecuali ayahnya yang sebenarnya juga _Male Pregnant_ dan dia muncul karna sebuah ke ajaiban. Dasar teme bodoh, jelek, gila, sinting, gendeng(?).

" Berhentilah memikirkan dirinya. Fikirkan saja aku " ucap Kakashi pelan. Matanya masih tertutup namun pelukannya di tangan Naruto mengerat.

' Apa dia bisa membaca fikiran ku ' batin Naruto horror.

' Ternyata Kakashi memang uke ' gumam seseorang memakai sepatu hijau dan jaket hoodie hijau serta topi hijau. Dia adalah Guy yang sejak tadi mengintip di semak semak. Dia melihat dari Kakashi yang mencium Naruto kepala sekolahnya. Lalu berakhir dengan tertidur di bahu Naruto. Bukan kah itu tingkah Uke Agresif.

Hiii~ dan kini Guy bisa merasakan bila bulu kuduk(?)nya berdiri semua.

**6 tahun kemudian **

Dia bisa melihat nya. Seorang lelaki manis yang kini lebih pendek darinya. Lebih manis dengan umur yang matang – 28 tahun –. Lebih cantik dengan rambut pirang yang mencapai tengkuk. Lebih indah dengan dua buah bola mata biru yang bersinar. Lebih dan lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Narutonya. Lelaki yang menjadi impiannya. Mejadi obyek mimpi basahnya. Menjadi guru di kehidupannya. Menjadi kekasih di hatinya. Dan menjadi _istri _ yang akan menemani hidup nya.

Kini lelaki manis itu berhenti melangkah tepat di sampingnya, mengapit lengan kokohnya dengan lengan kecil nya. Aroma manis jeruk menguar memenuhi ruang di hidungnya. Cantik dan indah dari sudut di sini.

Ucapan seseorang di depannya mulai mengalun saat lagu – lagu doa berhenti.

" Hatake Kakashi bersediakan engaku menjadikan Namikaze naruto menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Teman dari hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan kalian, di saat sehat maupun sakit, di saat bahagia maupun sedih, di saat senang maupun duka "

"Lebih dari bersedia " dan karna ucapan nya membuat lelaki di sampingmu merona. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan mu.

Suara tepuk tangan pun menggema di suasana sepi itu. Berbagai tangisan pun pecah. Tak kuat menahan haru.

Dia tak mendengarkan ucapan pastur itu kembali yang dia perhatikan adalah gerak bibir yang mengucapkan janji yang sama dengannya.

Kembali suara pastur itu menggema dan suasana kembali hening.

" Pengatin pria silahkan memasangkan cincin pada pengantin wani - pria "

Kau mengambil sebuah cincin berlian berwarna biru meraih tangan kirinya dan memasukkan cincin itu dengan perlahan. Hingga cincin itu berhenti di ujung jari. Kau menarik tangannnya agar tubuh itu lebih dekat darimu. Perlahan kau kecup dahinya. Lalu turun menuju kedua buah mata yang terpejam akibat kecupanmu. Dan kau menggigit kecil ujung hidungnya.

"Ternyata kalian sudah tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan " ucap pastur itu sedikit bernada bercanda.

Tapi kau diam tak melakukan apapun menuai tatapan heran dari seluruh peserta dalam ikrar pernikahan kalian.

"_Aku tau ini gila. Aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat yang selalu menangis di depan makam dan berakhir tidur di bawah pohon maple. _

_Aku tahu ini gila aku bahkan menyatakan perasaan ku bahwa aku mencintaimu tepat di makam yang sama namun kau menganggapnya candaan. _

_Aku tahu ini gila aku bahkan melamar mu tepat di makam yang sama dan kau kembali menangis dan tertidur tetapi bukan di pohon maple tetapi di pelukan ku_

_Dan kini _

_Aku mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan ku. Mengucapkan janji untuk selalu bersama dirimu tepat di makam yang sama. _

_Tetapi aku tahu makam ini adalah makan special makam dari orang – orang yang kita sayangi. Makam ayah dan ibumu dan juga makan dari sang ke dua pasang kakek dan nenek ku. Serta makam dari adikku yang belum terlahir didunia ini. _

_Yah aku tahu ini gila tetapi anggaplah kegilaan ku ini sebagai meminta restu pada orang tuamu pada kakek dan nenek ku serta adikku untuk meminang dirimu. Anggap lah semua ini dari titik awal keberanian dan juga kenekatan ku untuk hidup bersamamu. Bukan karna perjodohan Hatake dengan Namikaze. Tetapi karna Takdir cinta yang menentukan kau adalah malaikat ku. Orang yang akan menjadi ratu di singgah sana hatiku. Orang di mana engkau berada di titik tertinggi melebihi diriku. _

_Aku mencintaimu "_

Chu~

Dan kau pun mencium bibirnya. Bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis haru.

Semua orang menangis haru mendengar kata – kata gila mu. Yah aku memang gila tetapi gila karna dirimu.

Namikaze naruto.

Kau istriku sekarang kan?

Aku tak sedang bermimpi lagi kan ?

Tetapi tidak semuanya menampilkan sebuah lengkungan duduk di sudut gelap, membuat mata semua orang tidak tampak melihatnya. Seseorang dengan wajah buram dan berantakan. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir yang pecah-pecah. " kau bahagiakan Naru " sosok itu kini terbang dengan rasa lega. Orang yang di cintainya kini bahagia. Wajah buramnya menjadi cerah bersih. Tersirat kebahagiaan menantinya di ujung dunia nyata ini.

**End **

**Omake **

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang terkenal dengan kehebatan hamper seluruh dokternya. Konoha's Hospital. Yang menjadikan terkenal ialah dokter senior yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun dan dapat di percaya sebagai pakar dari penyakit terganas. Kanker. Namun, hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi semua, bukan hanya sang dokter yang berdiri termanggu, tetapi juga seluruh keluarga yang berdiri tepat di belakanngnya. Bukan keluarga yang banyak terdapat orang. Hanya satu orang dewasa dan seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tiiiiiiitttt

Sebuah alat pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan garis lurus datar, tekanan darah yang terus menurun dan suhu tubuh yang mulai mendingin. Dokter itu masih tercenung, berdiri diam mematung. Seandainya. Ya seandainya seorang wanita paruh baya di atas ranjang itu bukan menantunya. Bukan menantu yang sangat di sayanginya. Mungkin dia sudah sadar dari penyesalan mengucapkan bela sungkawa yang teramat besar karna satu kali lagi dia tak bisa menyelamat kan seseorang. Tetapi di hadapannya adalah sang menantu yang mempunyai penyakit kanker stadium akhir bersarang di otak kecil tepatnya.

Satu kali, tidak dua kali dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa. Dua orang berbeda namun sama – sama wanita. Bahkan satu ini belum sempat lahir didunia.

Bruk

Dokter itu jatuh merosot. Duduk dengan telapak tangan yang menjadi tumpuannya. Kepalanya menunduk. Penyesalan tergores banyak di wajah yang mulai di tumbuhi keriput itu.

Hiks

Isakan demi isakan dari sang dokter menyadarkan dua orang di belakangnya.

Seorang lelaki dewasa terlihat snagat terpukul dnegan kejadian ini. Dia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada seorang wanita yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Tes

Remaja itu menyetakkan lengan tan lelaki dewasa di sampingnya. Dia berlari menuju ranjang wanita itu, tak peduli para suster yang meneriakinya jangan mendekat. Nekat.

Berhenti di samping wanita itu meneriaki wajah pucat agar segera sadar. Wajah yang di penuhi air mata itu terlihat marah, kecewa, kesal, sedih, dan shock.

" kaa-san kumohon bangunlah " kali ini suaranya terdengar bergetar. Memohon pada wanita itu agar membuka mata. Keajaiban.

Mungkin akan datang.

Tet tet tet

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung itu kembali berbunyi dengan space. Tekanan darah wanita itu mulai merangkak naik. Dan kelopak mata itu terbuka. _' Tuhan izinkan aku satu menit saja untuk menemui, melihat, dan berbicara pada putera ku. Yang terakhir kali'_ doanya dalam dunnia fana putih. Walau kesadarannya masih belum tuntas. Matanya dia paksa agar terbuka. Dan walla ~

Seorang remaja tengah menangis di hadapanya.

" S – sayang " ucap wanita itu terbata dan bergetar. Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan kala dia hendak mengeluarkan kata – kata. Tangan lemahnya mencoba membalas pelukan remaja itu.

" m–maheehh–maaf… maaf maaf sayang kaasan harus pergi " ucap wanita itu terbata diawal. Dia berbicara cepat dan hamper berteriak. Membuat beberapa di belakang remaja itu terbelalak kaget. Seorang pria dewasa berlari mendekati wanita itu. Mata birunya penuh penyesalan teramat sangat.

Sang dokter tak menyiakan, dia mengambil sebuah kamera mengatur lensa dan mengarahkannya pada sosok keluarga itu.

" Maaf kan aku Kushina. Maaf aku tak bermaksud melukai hatimu. A –aku khilaf Kushina. Sembuhlah, dan aku berjanji akan setia padamu " ucap lelaki dewasa itu. Menangisi sebuah pertemuan singkat namun sangat bermakna bagi wanita itu. Dia berterima kasih pada tuhan yang sudah memberinya perpanjangan umur yang tak sesuai dengan doanya.

" Ibu, aku akan menurut pada mu. Aku tak kan nakal lagi. Aku akan menjadi anak baik. Tetapi berjanjilah kau akan sembuh kumohon "

" Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik padamu Kushina. Memenuhi hari – hari dengan cinta. Jadi kumohon tetaplah hidup menemani hidupku yang sudah terlanjur hampa "

Kadua anak dan ayah itu memohon, memeluk wanita yang beruarai air mata. Dia mencoba duduk dan memeluk dua orang yang di sayanginya.

Cpret

Photo pertama saat Kushina memeluk dua orang di masing – masing tubuhnya. Memeluk mereka mencium kening mereka untuk terakhir kali.

Nyuuutt

Kepalannya mulai sakit yang teramat. Deteksi jantung mulai membuat suara melemah sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti awal. Berbarengan dengan jatuhnya wanita di pelukan sang anak.

Kushina

Meninggal

Dan

Kami

Semua

Menyesal

" Maaf kan aku. Aku tak bisa. Menemani. Kalian. Aku lelah. Naruto, Minato. Aku….."

" ….. Ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu ya "

**Tiga tahun kemudian**

" Hmm jadi kau akan pulang, lalu apa peduli ku " ucap seorang remaja pada headset yang terpasang apik di telinganya. Dia berfokus untuk menyetir Audi mewah yang baru saja di belinya.

" Kau tidak merindukan tou-san mu ini khekhek" jawab di line sebrang. Orang itu terkekeh pelan sebelum air mukanya kembali sendu mendengar ucapan sang anak yang sangat di sayanginya.

" Aku tak mempunyai tou-san. Tou-san ku sudah membunuh kaa-san yang kucintai. Dia selingkuh di depan istrinya. Bercinta di kamar rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat peraduan dia dengan sang istri. Hanya dengan alasan dia sudah bosan. Bahkan tou-san ku sudah memukulku hanya karna aku membentak wanita menjijikkan itu. Apa aku masih punya tou-san ?. Kurasa tidak. Karna dia mungkin sudah mati di tengah lautan. Hancur bersama pesawatnya " ucap sang anak. Dia secara tidak sadar berucap. Sungguh dia tak sadar. Dia mematikan sambungan telepon nya dan membuang headset itu ke sembarang tempat. Saatnya bersenang- senang.

Dan melajulah sebuah mobil Audi itu bertepatan dengan meledakknya sebuah pesawat pribadi yang meledak di tengah lautan biru.

" Maaf kan aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya. Maaf aku hanya seorang ayah yang tolol dan tak berguna. Kumohon maaf kan aku " ucap seorang pria pirang sebelum pesawat yang di tumpanginya meledak karna kebocoran gas di tangki bahan bakar. Pesawatnya di sabotase.

**Dua hari kemudian**

Disebuah rumah sederhana yang sangat terawatt dnegan apik berdiri bersama dnegan rumah – rumah di sekelilingnya. Mobil - mobil sanak keluarga berdatangan mencari muka dengan berbela sungkawa atas kematian sang kepala keluarga. Seorang remaja putra menatap tubuh yang sudah terpecah belah dan sudah tak dapat di kenali. Dan juga sebuah potongan – potongan yang tidak lengkap.

Tatapannya kosong, merutuki dan menyesali ucapannya dua hari yang lalu. Sungguh dia amat sangat menyesal. Dia tak serius dengan ucapannya. Ucapan yang membuat sang ayah keluarga satu–satunya – selain sang nenek – yang dimilikinya. Kini dia yatim piatu.

" Naruto " sapa pengasuhnya. Umino Iruka memeluk tubuh remaja itu. Tubuh yang mulai bergetar. Dan isakan isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Bukan hanya remaja itu yang sakit. Tetapi pengasuhnya pun sakit melihat sang tuan rapuh seperti ini.

**Sebulan kemudian **

Kini remaja itu berada di ruang tamu rumah sederhana yang dapat di pastikan akan menjadi miliknya. Tetapi apa pedulinya.

Dihadapannya seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang menatap sendu sang remaja.

" Naruto " panggil pria itu.

" Kau tahu kan warisan seluruh keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki 90 % akan menjadi milikmu. Dan semua itu sudah di wariskan Minato sejak kematian Sushina. Tetapi dengan satu syarat yang sudah di ajukan oleh Kushina sebelum dia meninggal " ucap lelaki itu membuat tubuh sang remaja itu menegang.

" Kau harus menikah dengan seorang anak Hatake. Dia bernama Hatake Kakashi yang kini berumur 8 tahun "

Tatapan itu membola. Terkejut. Apa lelaki di hadapannya itu gila. Bukan karna dia tak ingin menjalankan sebuah permintaan ibunya yang baru di ketahuinya. Tetapi dia menikahi lelaki dan terlebih dia akan di cap _pedhopile_ jika menikahi seorng anak berumur 8 tahun hell.

" Tidak kau tak perlu menikahinya sekarang. Tetapi saat dia berumur 20 tahun. Dia dan kau akan di pertemukan. Jadi kau memiliki waktu 12 tahun lagi. Bersabarlah "

Remaja itu menghela nafas lelah. Dia mulai memikirkan hidupnya kini.

" Paman kau menyayangiku kan ?" Tanya remaja itu membuat lelaki yang hampir seumuran degan neneknya itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Kau lah yang kan melanjutkan semua perusahaan tou-san selama aku belajar. Hanya itu " ucap remaja itu dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Dia perlu semacam hiburan dan pemakaman ibunya lah yang ada di fikirannya kali ini.

Bertahun tahun kemudian, Naruto beranjak dewasa dan kini dia berumur 22 tahun. Dia kembali ketempat Jiraiya seorang pengacara ayahnya yang kini menjadi pengacara dirinya. Dia ingin bekerja. Sungguh dia jenuh dengan kehidupannya yang semakin datar. Dia meminta agar menjadi seorang guru. Yah hanya seorang guru di sekolah bisnis milik sang ayahnya. Dia tak berharap lebih, namun sebuah pernyataan membuat hatinya senang.

" Sebagai pembelajaranmu kelak. Kau akan menduduki kursi kepala sekolah selama tiga tahun dan kau juga akan di bombing oleh kepala sekolah terdahulu. Ingat hanya tiga tahun. Kau akan menyesal jka lebih dari itu. Kau senang "

Semejak itu dia menjadi kepala sekolah yang baru. Dan sebuah kejadian meng-e-jutkan baginya. Yah calon suaminya kelak bersekolah tepat bersamaan dnegan masa nya menjadi kepala sekolah. Dan satu peristiwa dimana sang anak Hatake menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia terkekeh pelan saat itu. Dia mulai dapat melupakan masa – masa buramnya sebelum kala itu.

Dan hingga kini dia bahagia. Walaupun sebuah penghianatan kecil yang di lakukan Kakashi yang kini lebih banyak bersama sebuah buku berwarna orange dari pada bersamanya. Kakashi yang sudah sibuk semakin sibuk, di tambah dengan sebuah buku laknat yang semakin menyita waktunya. Bahkan kini suaminya itu belum pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu.

" Awas kau Kakashi, jika kau seperti ayah yang mengecawakan ku. Aku akan membunuhmu di saat itu juga " geramnya marah.

End

Benar benar end lo # plak

Hehehehe bagai mana minna – chan oneshoot KakaNarunya. Bagus kah ? jelek kah ? atau ancur kah ? T-T

Yos review minna – chan adakah yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya. Jika masih bingung hime akan buat sequel tentang kehidupan Naruto sampai dia menikah dengan Kakashi. _-_

Review minna –chan

.

.

. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD.


End file.
